


Getting Married

by aikazu



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, just a short ask from tumblr, married au, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aikazu/pseuds/aikazu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a very short story about how I think Kagura and Sougo will act if they got married. </p><p>It was an ask on tumblr that I found hard to write because I can't see them acting any differently! XD I just enjoy seeing them being kids and fight with each other.</p><p>ayaswriting.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Married

Its the second day since Kagura moved in with Sougo to their new house after getting married.

From what Kagura learned, newlyweds are supposed to be romatic, gentle and spend the time sweet talking… That felt awkward for her though, she loves Sougo, but she’s not really used to spending that much time with him, beside they barely started calling each other using their first names…

She glanced side way to Sougo, who is sitting on the couch next to her. She wondered if he was feeling the same way.

“Hm… what is it?” noticing her gaze at him, Sougo turned to look at her

“Ah-…. its nothing…” she blushed and averted her eyes

“Oh? Were you captivated by my handsome face?” Sougo teased, trying to bring the mood to their usual

“Don’t be full-…” she turned to glare at him when she caught the sight outside the window

She got up and ran to the window, “it’s snowing…”

She turned to him with a bright innocent smile, “Sougo, let’s have a snow balls fight!” she said cheerfully

Sougo smiled, glad to see her back to her usual self, “Ok..”

“Don’t complain if I beat you though!” he added

“I am the one who’s going to beat you, don’t look down on me!”

They kept arguing as the left their house holding hands.


End file.
